Seduction
by GalesMystique710
Summary: PWP. Harry/Sirius. Harry tries to seduce Sirius and Sirius tries to resist. Does Harry succeed or fail? *R/R! This is my first HP/SB!*


****

Title: Seduction

****

By: GalesMystique

****

Summary: Harry tries to seduce Sirius and Sirius tries to resist. Does Harry succeed or fail?

****

Rating: R

****

Pairing: Sirius/Harry

****

A/N: Ok…This is my first attempt at Sirius/Harry and also my first R rating fic. I wrote this for a Dictionary Drabble over at Canis Major and I thought I'd post it. Please tell me what you think! Happy reading. ^_^

****

Words: 650…I tried making it smaller, but no avail!

****

Dictionary Drabble: backfire

  
**Function:** intransitive verb

  
**Date:** 1886

  
**1:** to make or undergo a backfire

  
**2:** to have the reverse of the desired or expected effect 

"Sirius! Can you come here?" Called Harry's voice from upstairs.

"Just a minute!" Sirius said. He finished his morning coffee and went up to Harry's room. He entered, "What do you…?"

But Sirius was cut off when he saw Harry sitting on the bed…completely naked, with an erection.

"Sirius, I need your help." Harry said. "I have a problem and I want you to make it go away."

Sirius swallowed a lump in this throat. He was surprised to see Harry in such a condition. He couldn't take his eyes away from Harry; Harry had gotten quite handsome over the years. Sirius knew that he was attracted to men, he has been since his Hogwarts days. He just never thought that he would be attracted to his godson. "Wh-wha-what's your problem?" He stuttered.

"This." Harry pointed to his erection, which seemed to have gotten harder at Sirius' intense gaze.

"Harry…" Sirius started. "I can't help you, you can…take care of that on your own." _As much as I would love to_. Sirius thought.

Harry got up on all fours and started to crawl off of his bed towards Sirius. "Please?"

If Sirius wasn't hard from looking at Harry sitting on the bed, he was definitely hard from watching him crawl towards him. His erection felt like it was going to tear a hole through his pants.

Sirius gathered all the willpower he had left. "I can't." He said and left Harry's room.

"Fuck!" He heard Harry yell from his room.

***

It has been two days since that eventful morning and Sirius tried to avoid being in the same room with Harry. It was hard, considering they live together.

Harry seemed more intent on trying to get Sirius into bed and tried everything he could think of. Whenever Sirius would come home, he'd find Harry touching himself on the couch or lying on the kitchen counter eating ice cream erotically. And Sirius tried resisting Harry, and he was doing a good job at it so far. Sirius would lock himself in his room until he absolutely had to get out.

Sirius told himself over and over that Harry would eventually tire of this charade and would stop trying to seduce him. Sirius would not succumb to seduction; he was a stronger man than that. He survived Azkaban, for Merlin's sake!

He came home from work one day and was glad that he didn't see Harry in the living room or the kitchen. Sirius just shrugged and went upstairs to his bedroom.

Sirius was surprised at what he found on his bed. Harry was lying on his bed stroking his erection, his body slick with sweat. "Sirius…" He heard Harry say with a moan.

Upon hearing his name on Harry's lips, all of Sirius' willpower gave away. Sirius made his way towards Harry, taking off his robes. He got on the bed and replaced Harry's hand with his own. Harry started to moan louder and Sirius leaned in to kiss Harry. Harry responded by thrusting more into Sirius' hand and putting his tongue into Sirius' mouth.

Sirius took his hand away and Harry groaned. Sirius kissed down Harry's chest. When he was at level with Harry's leaking member, he took it in his mouth and sucked.

"Sirius!" Harry cried. Harry was writhing on the bed and Sirius could feel Harry's balls tighten. Sirius took his own erection out of his pants and stroked it. "I'm going to…I'm coming…"

That encouraged Sirius to suck harder on Harry's cock and stroke his more fervently. Sirius took his other hand and teased Harry's opening. Harry came with a cry and Sirius came a second later.

"I…" Harry began, "I knew you couldn't resist." He said while trying to catch his breath.

"Well, look where my plan to resist you got me. It backfired." Sirius said.

"Want to help me again?" Harry asked.

****

*~* The End *~*

****

A/N: *Comes out of hiding* So…how was it? All feedbacks are welcome, I need improvement! This is my first actual semi-sex scene, so I'm nervous of what people will think! Ahhh! *Runs away screaming*


End file.
